Poultry processing plants have become automated to a large extent. Due to Federal regulations, it is necessary to kill the birds while they are in an inverted configuration, so that the blood is pumped from the birds' body via their own heart. Typically, birds are processed in an inverted position with their hocks suspended by shackles pivotally mounted to an overhead conveyor line. This orientation places the tail region roughly midway down the bird body while the pivotal mounting enables the birds to be manipulated along the process line. It is common practice to electrically stun the birds prior to processing them while they are inverted and shackled. In this manner, the birds, while alive, remain relatively motionless for processing.
Conventionally, stunning the birds is achieved by positioning the conveyor system to move shackled birds through an electrolytic solution charged with an electric current. Loading the birds into the shackles is conventionally done by hand and, since the birds are alive, it can be a cumbersome task. Therefore, there is a need in the industry for a system or apparatus to facilitate easier loading of the birds.